


疯言疯语

by pepperlake



Category: Blur
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake





	疯言疯语

Dave在半个小时前就发现Alex溜了，他看着贝斯手像是拿着婴儿用的襁褓一样拿着从桌子上扯下来的桌布消失在酒吧门口。半个小时之后Dave想出去尿尿，酒喝得有点多了，他突然想起了Alex半个小时前跑出去了，出于好奇，他决定去看看，当然，在尿尿之后，希望在他上厕所的时候他的伙伴不会遭遇什么不测。

他们待着的地方几乎漆黑一片，除了酒吧那一点光，寂静中也只有酒吧传来的闹腾音乐昭示着这里还有人类存在，天知道他们是怎么被叫来这个没有点人气的破地方的。他无比怀念英格兰，怀念那里的人，那里的酒吧，那里的一切。

Dave找到Alex的时候，Alex在坐在大巴的车顶上看星星。他旁边堆放着几个酒瓶，身上披着桌布。不知道多久没有洗的暗红色桌布在风的作用下飘在半空，发出呼呼的响声，让他颇有国王的威风。在这么昏暗的场合下，Dave看不见Alex的脸，不过Dave猜对方应该在笑。

Dave暂时不想回去了，室外的凉风总比室内的闷热好得多，他好奇对方在干什么，虽然他知道对自己而言应该不算是特别有趣的事情，聊聊天也好吧，Dave决定上去看看。

巴士的窗户开着，估计是Alex借力踩上车顶的地方，Dave也借力上去车顶。对方已经临近醉倒的边缘，但还在对着天空发出痴痴的傻笑声。Dave拿过对方手里那还剩半瓶的酒喝了一口，这时对方才慢悠悠和他打招呼。

“嗨，Dave。”

“嗨，Alex。”Dave有样学样回了他一句。“你怎么在这？”

“我在看海，或者我在看河，是海是河其实没那么重要，我在巡逻。”Alex醉得厉害，可能他自己都不知道他在说什么，当然，只是Dave这么想。

“你不觉得就是海吗，候鸟组成的鲸鱼在云朵组成的浪花里面翻腾，然后在陆上搁浅了。鲸鱼死了，鸟活了。”Alex早已料到Dave会这么想，他用手指着这，指着那，“这就是他们搁浅的地方。那些鸟，那头空心的鲸鱼。我在下午五点的时候看过它们，它们有时候不是鲸鱼，更像一块大抹布。”

Dave没有说话，有时候醉鬼说的还带有伏特加和威士忌味道的醉话也能听听。

“你知道吗，很多人都没意识到他们在夜间抬头就能拥有他们头顶那片星星，所以哪怕他们看了又看，起码看了一万次，也不知道自己能拥有这么一大片广阔的疆土。而我，在你之前发现了它，所以我就是这儿的国王。” Alex默认Dave是他的听众了，于是就继续讲了下去。“我在想我什么时候能买台飞机，小的就好，飞机的玻璃一定要擦到最亮，这样我就能在群星中掠过，去巡视我的领土。”

“等我们有钱之后，我们就可以从这里离开，回英国去，再也不用像这样巡演了。”Dave没有醉，虽然他今天喝得挺多，但是他还清醒着呢，老实说，现在这样的巡演真是太折磨人了。

“是，等我们有钱之后，我想要飞机，我想要个农场。”Alex真是醉了，“然后我要养群羊，我想要天上的海洋和陆地上的云朵。我是国王，也是牧羊人。”他的手挥舞着，比划着，在他那能把一瓶啤酒变成三瓶啤酒的眼里，眼前就有他的永无岛，他的永无庄园。

“等我们有了飞机，我就把那块分给你，你可以摘下来拿去珠宝店里卖掉。或者装到舞台上，我感觉挺浪漫的。”Alex指了指他十一点钟方向的那一块天空。“不过我想拿它们来写歌，把它们放进歌里去，让那些乐评人费尽心思去分析歌词，还有旋律。其实那只是单纯地在写星星罢了！他们这么绞尽脑汁地猜测去评论，结果发现一切都没有意义。”Alex咧嘴笑了起来，他摸了摸自己的下巴，看起来像是一个哲人，一个贤者。于是集贤者，国王身份于一身的贝斯手继续为未来规划，“我不单想要农场和飞机，我还想搞个望远镜。这样我能躺在草地上观星。”

“那真不错。我也想要一台飞机，那看上去很酷。” Alex讲话的时候，Dave一直在喝酒，现在Dave也开始有些醉意，但是和Alex喝醉说胡话不一样，他只想睡觉。所以Dave把那块桌布扯了一半过来，盖在自己的肚子上，躺下了。

Alex也想躺下了，但是发现周围都是酒瓶，他就把酒瓶推到一边，然后躺了下去。

银河出来了，这地方并不是一点好处都没有，至少你能在这里看到星星，满天的星星，天空足够广阔，广阔到让人觉得目前的烦恼微不足道。

Dave朦胧之中看见银河升了起来，“真漂亮，不是吗？”他依稀听见Alex在他旁边耳语，“是啊。”说完之后Dave闭上了眼睛，Alex的声音变成了呼呼的风声，从他耳朵穿过，然后他睡着了。

“好梦，虽然我觉得Damon看到我们躺在床上又要说一通。”Alex看着旁边睡着的Dave，自己也闭上眼睛，让夜间的风从自己脸上掠过。

此时他们头顶的星空一片璀璨。


End file.
